By Himself, Its Easy to Pretend He'll Never Love
by lovemaggie
Summary: CHAPTER THREE IS UP. This is a SSHG story. Hermione Granger's postHogwarts life is going great. She's engaged to one of her best friends. She's famous for her work in Potions, and has just accepted a position at her former school. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

Hermione strolled happily towards Hogwarts from the village of Hogsmeade, where she had Apparated to a few moments earlier. It was a warm, sunny, summer day, and Hermione could barely think of anything but her fiancé and upcoming wedding. She imagined a flowing, beautiful white dress and pink flowers scattered on the ground. She could see herself and the love of her life, standing together, slipping rings on each other's fingers. Symbols of their commitment and long-lasting devotion.

Reaching the school, she knocked on the large door of the school, her mind still elsewhere. Filch answered with a sneer at her daydreaming, distant gaze.

"And what do you want?" Filch said, interrupting her thoughts. His cat was winding and curling around his legs, staring at Hermione.

"Oh! I'm here to see the Headmaster about a job offer," she replied.

"Uh-huh…" Filch stalked off, leaving Hermione to follow in his wake.

Filch and Mrs. Norris, whose bright eyes were fixed on Hermione, led her through the school's passageways to the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog," snarled Filch. The gargoyle leapt aside and Dumbledore himself came down the stairs.

"Miss Granger here to see you, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Argus. I will take it from here." Filch left and quickly disappeared behind a tapestry. Dumbledore gestured to Hermione, who followed him through the doorway and up the stairs. As they entered the office, the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts came to life, watching closely.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, my dear. Please, take a seat. How has life been treating you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Oh, very well, sir. I'm sure you have heard…" Hermione broke off, attempting to be modest about her many accomplishments. Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"Yes, let's see… During the Final Battle, you fought with your friends and saved the lives of many Order members and innocents alike. And after achieving 12 Outstanding O.W.L.s in your fifth year, you went on to receive immensely impressive N.E.W.Ts, and graduated top of your class in seventh year. When you left Hogwarts, you immediately went to a leading research lab and developed a more efficient Pepper-up, sans the steam side effect. Then, you received an invite to work at the prestigious Lycanthropy lab, where you invented an alternative to Wolfsbane Potion, that tastes like _candy_, and the first ever antidote to werewolf bites. You received your mastership in seven short years, Hermione! You are an amazing student, witch, and Potions Mistress. I am proud to say that you studied at Hogwarts."

Hermione was blushing profusely. "Thank you, sir."

"That brings me to my reason for asking you here today. Professor Snape feels he isn't capable of teaching full-time at the moment. We have decided that the best course of action would be to hire an assisting teacher to help run classes while he is…out. He has agreed to teach the assistant during the summer, so he—or she—will be ready to start come September." Dumbledore paused a moment before continuing. "Hermione, I want you to be the assistant."

Shocked, Hermione asked, "If you don't mind me asking, sir, why exactly can't Professor Snape teach?"

"Ah, I am sorry, my dear, but I cannot tell you everything. Perhaps Professor Snape will reveal it to you himself. His life is a difficult one, and teaching, I'm afraid, seems to add to his stress.

"Oh," said Hermione, thinking. She supposed it was really none of her business. "But, Professor, isn't 23 much too young to be a … well, a professor?

"You have already proven your capability, Hermione. I have utmost faith in you, my dear," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Er, sir, I am so pleased that you would consider me for this position, believe me I am, but…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Well, I'm engaged!" said Hermione proudly, showing Dumbledore her ring. It was a modest silver band, graced with a tasteful diamond.

"My congratulations, dear. A beautiful ring, I must say. Who is the lucky groom-to-be?"

"Ron. But you see, I'm not sure if he would exactly approve of my teaching with Snape when I should probably be planning our wedding. I am so happy to be getting married, sir, and I want to be able to put the wedding before everything else. I'm not sure if… well, if I would have the time or energy to put into teaching right now. Not that it isn't a great offer! Plus, we would have to live at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I beg you to reconsider. We desperately want you here at Hogwarts. I see no reason why you and Ron cannot live at the school after your marriage so you can teach. As for the wedding plans, I am certain that Molly would simply love to assist." Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling again.

"Thank you, sir, but there's also the fact that it's…"

"What is it, Hermione?" the elderly professor asked gently. Hermione mumbled something incoherently.

"I didn't quite catch that," said Dumbledore, laughter evident in his face.

"It's Snape! He hates me! I am just another student to him—nothing important, not worthy, in his opinion. A… a Mudblood," whispered Hermione.

"Ah, my dear, you are mistaken. _Professor_ Snape has ultimate respect for you, a distinguished colleague in the field of Potions. As a schoolgirl, no, you were not anything special in his mind. But now! With your discoveries and research, Hermione, I feel sure he would be honored to have you assist him at Hogwarts."

"So, I take it you haven't asked him then?"

"No, no I haven't. I'm just, ah… waiting for the opportune moment."

"Right. Sir, do you think that maybe you could just ask him now? I mean, if he for some reason doesn't consent, then there would be no point in you trying to convince me further," Hermione suggested.

"All right," said Dumbledore with a sigh. He rose from his chair and walked to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder, he stuck his head in the fire and called, "Professor Snape!"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I would like for you to come interview the candidate for your job opening." Hermione couldn't quite make out Snape's reply, but a second later, Severus Snape stepped from the fireplace and wiped the soot and dust from his hair.

"Miss Granger," he said, looking up. "Headmaster, this is the candidate? She, ah… she is quite young, sir."

"Young, but extremely renowned already. As you once were, Severus," Dumbledore gave him a meaningful look. "We would all be privileged to have her among us once more."

Snape stared at the old man, assessing his gaze. Hermione wondered what was going on between them.

"Well, I suppose you are right, Headmaster. Have you accepted the position then, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I—No, I haven't. I am supposed to be getting married, you see, Professor. I am not sure that I would have the time."

"Are you implying that your fiancé doesn't care about your career?" insinuated Snape.

"Well, no, but I suppose that is how it sounds, isn't it?" said Hermione, musing. "Perhaps I am implying that. I do think Ron would rather have me at home with children than working. He likes to be the provider, you know."

"So you want to put aside everything you have worked for these past years just for Mr. Weasley?"

"I—No, I don't." Hermione grew more confused every time Snape spoke. "But… I want to marry him; I love him. I also want to accept this job. I _want_ to teach at Hogwarts."

"Well, Miss Granger, it looks like it's one or the other," sneered Snape. "I guess you will have to find a _different_ candidate, Headmaster. Might I suggest someone who would have the proper pride at being asked?"

"Oh no, Severus. I am quite set on Miss Granger. I will not take no for an answer, Hermione," said Dumbledore.

"Well… I suppose Ron and I could work something out, sir."

"Do you accept then?"

"Yes, I do, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you very much. You have no idea how much this means to me," said Hermione happily.

"I think I have an inkling of an idea, my dear. And it is Hogwarts who thanks you. Now, would you like to stay for a cup of tea, or do you have to be getting back home?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh! Tea would be wonderful, thank you," said Hermione.

* * *

Hermione stood still in the center of the room that was to be hers. It was green and silver and black. Next to a wall of tall, full bookshelves, the open windows let in the summer sunshine and a light breeze. A cozy armchair beckoned invitingly to Hermione, who suddenly felt very tired.

"Dobby is wondering if Miss Hermione would like to see her bedroom?" said Dobby the house-elf. He had shown Snape's Assistant to her quarters happily, knowing that she was friends with his hero, Harry Potter.

"Oh, sure. Thank you, Dobby." The pair walked into the bedroom, and Hermione saw in was decorated in Gryffindor colors.

"I take it Professor Snape hasn't seen this room. I don't think he would approve of these colors in his dungeon."

"Oh, no, Miss. Professor Snape cannot enter Miss Hermione's rooms without Miss Hermione's permission."

"Well… That's good to know, Dobby, but I doubt Snape'll want to visit me more often than he has to."

"Oh. Is Miss Hermione been seeing Harry Potter lately?"

"No, Dobby, I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"Does Miss Hermione know where Harry Potter is?" asked Dobby curiously.

"Yeah, he's staying in Hogsmeade. I can give you the address if you want to go visit him sometime."

"Yes, Miss Hermione, sometime Dobby would like to go visit Harry Potter. But not today. Dobby must be getting back to work."

"You're right. I'm sorry to have kept you. Thank you for showing me my rooms."

"You are welcome, Miss Hermione. Oh, Dobby is almost forgetting! This door here leads to Professor Snape's laboratory and common room." Dobby pointed to a small wooden door near the bookshelves. "Professor Snape says to remind Miss Hermione that she is expected in the laboratory at 9 sharp Monday morning. And Professor Dumbledore says to tell Miss Hermione to enjoy her day off tomorrow." Dobby looked very pleased with himself at remembering both messages.

"Thank you, Dobby. Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?."

"Of course, Miss Hermione!" said Dobby enthusiastically.

Hermione sat down at the desk in the corner of the room to write a quick note to Ron.

_My Dearest Ron,_

_I have arrived safely at Hogwarts and am writing to you from my room. You won't believe the colors—red and gold in Snape's dungeon! Of course, the outer room is Slytherin green, but I will be at home in my bedroom at least. Tomorrow I have the day off, and I was thinking about making a visit to Hogsmeade to buy cauldrons and Potions supplies. Will you meet me in the Three Broomsticks at noon? We could have lunch and then shop. I love you. Only three more months until our wedding, can you believe it?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Dobby, will you make sure this gets delivered to Ron?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione," said Dobby before he disappeared with a loud _crack!_

_

* * *

Hermione had just left with the house-elf Dobby, who was showing her to her quarters. Severus and Dumbledore stood together in the headmaster's office._

"Severus, you look a tad upset. Surely the appointment of Miss Granger is not still bothering you."

"No, no, Headmaster. She is young, but perhaps under my—tutelage—she will mature. No, that is not what is bothering me, but it's nothing you can help me with, sir. Goodnight." Snape bowed gracefully and made his way out and down the stairs.

Severus Snape was a lonely man. The life of a death-eater-turned-spy was not an easy one, and he had never thought that it would include someone else. Spies were traditionally solitary people; they couldn't attach themselves or get close to others for fear of being caught. It was true that Severus had once loved, but alone for so many years, he had never thought that right person would happen upon his life again.

Alone, it was easy to pretend that he liked being isolated and cut-off. He hadn't made an effort at getting to know any one else since "the incident." He wasn't sure he could go through that again. Yes, the heartache at the death of his former fiancée had passed, so had the terrible dreams of the night Roselyn was murdered. But he didn't want to put himself again through those years when his heart still ached and when the dreams came hauntingly every night. Now, he was bitter, but at peace. Tormenting sub-par potions students was all he looked forward to each day. He had no one to worry about but himself, and that was how he liked it.

But seeing the adult Hermione Granger had stirred up a feeling Severus hadn't felt in years, or ever thought he would feel again.

He remembered the seven years of teaching her. Remembered hearing of all her accomplishments in Potions, and knowing that he had helped her along the way. In his mind's eye, Severus could see the way her bushy hair would fall into her eyes as she stirred a complicated potion. He pictured the way her eyes would light up when she was the only one in the Seventh Year NEWT class to brew of a particularly difficult potion correctly. She had grown up well. He envisaged her walking around the school, hand-in-hand with Ron Weasley. He recalled his disbelief that a girl as smart as Hermione would ever fall for a boy like that. Now she was marrying him. And marriage to him was almost more important to her than her amazing career. Through the tangents of his mind, he had finally gotten to what was, so evidently to Dumbledore, bothering him. One of the most brilliant girls Severus had ever taught would consider giving up her accomplishments for some _boy_, who could never be good enough for her.

Severus Snape was a lonely man, and he could no longer understand love.

* * *

Many thanks to my amazing beta, Becca. I don't know what I would do without her!

What did you think? Let me know with a review. You might make my day :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a bright Saturday morning and Hermione sat alone in the Three Broomsticks. She watched the seconds tick by on her watch. "Noon," she said, just as the door blew open and her fiancé walked in. Standing up, she headed towards the tall, red-headed man she loved.

"Ron, you're--"

"Right on time, I know." He kissed her cheek and said, "I missed you, Hermione."

"Oh, Ron," she said, as he pulled her close to hug her. "My morning was hell, how are you?"

"I'm all right. Why, what happened?" he asked, some concern in his voice.

"Oh… I woke up later than I wanted, to find Dobby starting to unpack my things, and it took me an hour to convince him that I didn't need help. He kept i insisting /i that it was his job. Then I got lost coming up from the dungeons for breakfast. And while I was trying to unpack, I found out I left a whole box of my clothing at my parents' house, and had to write my mum to see if she could mail it to me. Of course she was scared of the Owl Post, still hasn't gotten used to it after all these years, and I had to walk all the way down to Hogsmeade so I could Apparate back and get the box myself." She stopped, pausing to catch her breath, and Ron steered her towards a table. "It's just been a horrible start to the day, and I'm so glad to be away from there for a bit."

They sat down near the back of the pub, as Madame Rosmerta came over.

"What can I get you today?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Um… Could I--" Hermione began.

"We will have two butterbeers and some sandwiches, thanks," Ron said. Rosmerta wrote down the order and bustled away.

"Ron, I can order for myself!" said Hermione, indignant.

"You don't think I know what my wife-to-be wants? I was just being helpful. You had a hard morning," Ron said, reaching over to take hold Hermione's hand on top of the table. He ran his thumb over her ring. At that moment, it was just more than she could take.

"Oh, Ron, please. I suppose you're only ever thinking of me?" Hermione snapped sarcastically. On top of everything else, it upset her that Ron was trying to control the food she ordered. Shooting him an annoyed look, she removed her hand to pick up the butterbeer Madame Rosmerta had just set down, along with the rest of their order. "Thank you," she said to the older woman.

Ron looked down at his food, contemplating. He coughed and began awkwardly, "Um, while we are on the subject, Hermione--"

"What subject, Ron?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing.

"That I am always thinking of you."

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I was thinking, I know how happy you are to be working at Hogwarts, but now that we are only a few months away from being married…" He paused slightly.

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked, irritably.

"I just think that you don't really have to work anymore."

"What?"

"Stop asking 'what?' all the time, Hermione. You know perfectly well what I just said."

"No, _darling_, I have to say that I don't know." Her head was tilted to the side, as if asking him a sweet, loving question, but her eyes told otherwise. Ron had to force himself, with difficulty, to continue.

"I know that you've been working at all those jobs, and you are famous now, but… I just mean, I'm a Auror, with a pretty successful career already, so I can support us, and you can stay at home with the kids."

"And what kids would those be, Ronald?"

"Well, the ones we are going to have soon. Preferably as soon as we get married."

"What makes you think I want to have kids right away? I have a career that I love and so do you. Do you honestly think now is the right time? We have our whole lives in front of us, why rush into anything?"

"I'm just saying that you don't have to work. I can take care of you, and you would do better to just stay at home and raise kids. Its… well, its what married women are supposed to do… Aren't they?"

Hermione opened her eyes widely, trying to process what Ron had just said. Shaking her head, she decided that it was not the time or place to discuss this.

"Whoa, Ron, this is getting out of hand. I am not going to have a feminism talk with you in the middle of the pub, especially after the morning I've just had, so why don't we just forget about this for now? Let's focus on what we came here for: Potions supplies and possibly a bit of shopping." Both Ron and Hermione dropped the eyes to focus on their food. A few minutes later, Ron brought up the subject of an article in _Witch Weekly_ about a whirlwind celebrity romance. It was a neutral topic, and got them through the rest of lunch. By the end, Hermione's temper had ceased, and she was more relaxed on a full stomach.

After finishing their meal and paying the bill quickly, Hermione and Ron headed out to the streets of Hogsmeade, holding hands as they walked out into the bright sunshine.

"So, where should we start?" asked Ron, looking around at all the shops.

"Hmm… Do you want to go into Zonko's for old time's sake?"

Laughing, Ron said, "Yeah. Let's buy some nose-biting teacups while we're in there. Oh, and by the way, Ginny invited us over for dinner at her and Harry's tonight."

"Great, so we'll shop for a bit and then go over. I can't wait to see the baby again; I love being a godmother!" Hermione realised she shouldn't have said this as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Looking at her strangely, Ron said, "Right, but you don't want to be a mother?"

Hermione sighed. "No, not right now. I can't handle the pressure of kids! I'm focusing on my career. Do you listen when I speak to you?"

Ron rolled his eyes, out of view of Hermione. "Yeah, I do. We can talk about it later, though." He grabbed her hand again, and led the way to the joke shop.

Hermione kissed Ron goodbye at the Hogwarts door. Laden down with purchases and food that Ginny had insisted on giving her, she knew it was going to be a difficult walk to the dungeons. She pondered for a moment why Ron hadn't offered to help, but then she figured he had to get back home soon.

Concentrating on not dropping anything, Hermione could barely see in front of her, and consequently ran into one of her old professors.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Professor McGonagall. I guess I didn't really see you there…"

"Its quite all right, Hermione. What are you carrying there?"

"Oh, my supplies for Potions. Ron and I went into Hogsmeade today to get everything."

McGonagall took the topmost parcels out of her hands and started to head towards the dungeons. "I hear congratulations are in order, Hermione. You and Ronald Weasley are engaged?"

"Yes, thank you. We're supposed to get married in September."

"Its coming up soon, then?"

Hermione nodded, as she reached for her wand from her pocket. They had arrived at the door to her room. She quickly unlocked the wards and opened the door, allowing Professor McGonagall to enter first.

Setting down the packages she had been carrying, Hermione said, "Thanks so much for helping me. Er—would you like a cup of tea, or something?"

"No, no. I really must get back to my lesson planning. Perhaps another time, though."

"Okay. Well, goodnight."

Hermione sighed in relief as the woman left the room. That had not been as awkward as she thought it would be. Professor McGonagall had always assumed Hermione would go into Transfiguration, and had been somewhat disappointed when she chose Potions instead.

Sinking into a comfortable chair by the window, Hermione told herself she was resting her eyes for a moment, and would put the packages away in a bit. But when Dobby came in a couple of hours later to clean, he kindly draped a blanket over her sleeping form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Waking early, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room. As she sat in the comfortable chair near the bookcase, she stretched and tried to remember how she had ended up there. As the previous day came back to her, she noticed some things were missing.

"Oh, no, Dobby must have put away the packages for me! I really must tell him--" Hermione broke off as she heard a loud crack.

Bowing, Dobby said, "Good morning, Miss Hermione. Dobby has brought you breakfast."

"Oh… well, thank you, Dobby," said Hermione, graciously accepting the tray he carried. "How… thoughtful of you."

"Dobby is pleased to bring Miss Hermione breakfast on her last day before she begins work with Professor Snape." He shuddered, obviously glad he was not in her place. And with that, he Disapparated, leaving Hermione alone in her quarters. She ate a few bites, and then made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

It was still just as difficult as the day before to navigate through the dungeons of Hogwarts. Hermione was having doubts that she would ever learn her way around, when she stumbled past a staircase that was seemingly hidden in the wall. Following it up, she found herself in the broad entrance hall, the great doors leading outside to the sunshine. She opened them just wide enough to allow herself to slip out.

The sun shone brightly as she headed down the sloping lawn towards the lake. Finding a tree to settle her back against, Hermione sat down and closed her eyes. An unbidden memory came to her mind. She sighed.

_The beginning of seventh year. _

_Pressures of NEWTs were looming, as were dangers from outside their unbreakably safe school world, namely Voldemort and his quickly rising supporters. Harry was at a private meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione and Ron were roaming the grounds, contemplating the changes that had been wrought on everyone's lives. So many people had been killed already, and the thought of more inevitable deaths was depressing. They walked, waving to Hagrid as they passed, to the lake, and sat down beneath a tree._

"_Hermione…" Ron said, staring firmly at his feet. _

"_Yes?" she replied, and he lifted his gaze. Hermione looked straight into his eyes and that's when it happened. He brushed a hand along her cheek and then pulled her in closer, kissing her slowly and releasing her._

"_Hermione… will you—I mean, do you want… Do you want to be my… you know… my girlfriend?" The moment the words were out of his mouth, he dropped his gaze back down towards the ground._

"_Yes."_

Hermione's reverie was broken as a single tear slid down her cheek. It was a tear of happiness, remembering that particular moment in her life. Everything had seemed… better, easier… after that. It was almost less difficult to deal with the horrors of war. The two of them were still there for Harry every step of the way, and were also stronger people for their relationship with him and each other. Hermione did not know what she would do without Ron in her life, and didn't want to find out.

Ron and Hermione would be getting married on the anniversary of that day when he had first asked her out. It was just two months away.

He had finally proposed a year ago, knowing that the Final Battle was over and Voldemort was gone for real; Ron had started work as an Auror, and had helped to catch all the remaining Death Eaters after five long years. People were able to move on with their lives, and Ron had decided that the aftermath of war was finished and it would be safe to propose to the love of his life now that the chance of one or both of them dying had been extinguished. His sister was already happily married to his best friend, with plans for children. Ron wanted that for himself and Hermione.

Wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, Hermione realised that it was nearing afternoon, and she needed to get back to prepare for the start of work with Snape the next day.

She picked herself up from the ground and dusted off her robes as she began the trek up to the castle. Reaching the doors, she cautiously slipped inside, hoping not to run into Filch or his cat. She still had an unnatural fear of that pair that lingered from her school days.

Looking around, Hermione tried to find the stairway down to the dungeons that she had come up earlier that morning. It was odd that she hadn't ever seen it before, but things were often that way in Hogwarts. She doubted that even Dumbledore knew everything there was to know about the school.

After searching for several minutes without any luck, Hermione gave a cry of exasperation and decided to take the long way to the dungeons. Thoroughly frustrated about the stairway, she was paying no attention to her surroundings, and, for the second time in two days, ran smack into one of her old professors.

"Oh, Professor Snape… I'm sorry; I suppose I didn't see you there."

"Evidently," he drawled. "You are aware that tomorrow is the start of work?"

"Yes, sir. I'm well aware," she said, slightly offended.

"Be sure that you are not late. I do not have the time or patience to devote my entire day to you."

"Of course not, Professor Snape. I would never assume that. I will see you tomorrow, then, sir."

"Yes—Professor Granger…" he said, smirking as he stalked away from her.

Hermione sighed, heading off in the opposite direction. _The _real _work_, she thought, _will be learning how to spend long hours of time in the company of this man without going mad._

Arriving after a long walk at the door of her quarters, Hermione pulled out her wand to unlock the wards. She entered her room to find an owl sitting on the chair by the bookshelf. It had a letter tied to its leg.

"Oh, hello, do you have a letter for me?" Hermione said, reaching down to get the letter and absently stroking the owl as she did. "How did you get in here?" she wondered aloud. "Possibly Dobby? He seems to have made it his mission to care for me…"

She opened the letter, breaking the seal.

_Hermione,_

_I was thinking I could come to dinner at Hogwarts with you tonight. We could have a nice meal in your quarters and I could see where you will be living until we are married. Let me know as soon as possible, love._

_Yours,_

_Ron_

"Oh… Well, I suppose so. But what does he mean 'until we are married?'" said Hermione to the owl. It looked at her with one brown eye and then fluttered his feathers. "I'm sorry, you want to leave. Let me just write a reply."

She quickly got out a quill and parchment, and scribbled off a note to Ron telling him she would meet him in the entrance hall that night. "Erm… Dobby?" she said, questioning herself even as she spoke.

_Crack!_

"Yes, Miss Hermione?"

"Wow, that was fast, Dobby. I was wondering if you could send this owl back to Ron for me?"

"Certainly Dobby can, Miss Hermione." He smiled broadly, picked the owl up off the chair, and grabbed the letter from her hand.

"Thank you," she called, though he had already Disapparated.

"Hermione, there you are! I wondered if you forgot I was coming," said Ron after Hermione finally appeared in the entrance hall. It was ten minutes past the time she said she would arrive.

"Oh, of course not, Ron. I just got a little lost coming up here. I never spent much time down in the dungeons while we were at school, so I sometimes lose track of where I am. I'm getting better, though, I think. Let's go back down to my rooms."

Hermione turned to go back the way she came as Ron caught up to her and took hold of her hand. "That is, if you can find the way," he teased, smiling. She grinned back, feeling happy to be with him. _This is how it should have gone yesterday_, she thought. _This is how it usually is with him…_

"So, Dobby the house-elf, you know the one who's obsessed with Harry, is bringing a nice dinner for us. He seems to have made it his mission to watch over me, as if I wanted to promote slavery. Though I suppose he i _is_ /i free, and can do what he wants…"

Ron simply nodded along with what Hermione saying, to busy to really add to the conversation. He was thinking of how best to bring up a subject that his wife-to-be hated to talk about: children and working mothers. But he felt he was completely right, and so couldn't let an opportunity to convince her, such as being alone in her quarters, get away.

They entered the front room to see a table, which hadn't been there when Hermione left the room, laid out with an array of delicious foods, and Dobby just finishing pouring wine into the glasses. "Oh, thank you, Dobby, but you really didn't have—"

"Dobby is happy to, Miss Hermione!" he said gleefully before disappearing once again. Hermione looked at the beautiful table and decided that perhaps there _were_ some things might require Dobby's help. She sighed as Ron stepped in front of her to pull out her chair.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron simply nodded and moved around to the other side of the table to seat himself. "The food looks really great."

They began to eat and quickly finished. As soon as Hermione took her last bite, the table and everything on it vanished, with the armchair and bookcases reappearing in their places. A large couch also emerged from nowhere, and Hermione and Ron moved to sit on it._Thanks, Dobby…_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Dinner was great; Dobby really has a romantic eye."

Laughing, Hermione replied, "Yes, I suppose he just wanted everything to be perfect."

"It was," Ron said as he reached over to put a hand on her knee. "Listen, Hermione, do you remember what we were talking about yesterday?"

"Oh, please don't start this again, Ronald." She looked away from him before starting to change the subject. "You know, this morning I was sitting out under the tree where you first asked me out, remember, almost seven years ago?"

"Yes, yes, of course I remember. How could I forget?" He attempted a charming smile, though it came out more as a grimace. "But I want to talk about something more important."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "All right, Ron, but if one of us loses our temper and this conversation doesn't end well, it will be completely your fault." She gave him an agitated look, and then gestured sarcastically for him to begin.

"My mother, you know, never worked outside the home a day in her life. She married my father straight out of Hogwarts and right away began having children. She raised seven of us—seven—and did an amazing job because all she did was cook and clean and care for us." Ron chose to ignore the increasingly angry look on Hermione's face and continued, "That's what I want, too. A big, healthy, happy family and I want to get started on it as soon as possible. But it doesn't seem likely that a woman could take care of that many children, or even any children, and still work and have a career. You've had your jobs and done well for seven years, but now its time for you to settle down and start a family… with me."

"But I don't want to, Ron. I don't want to have kids right away, and even if I did I would find some way to make it work having a job and a child. Other families do it all the time, and I don't want to give up this job. It's well deserved, sure, but it's an honor and I gave Dumbledore my word. I'm not quitting to give up my life to raising children."

"We have to start soon if we are going to have a big family," Ron said as he continued to push his point.

"Maybe I don't want that, Ron! Did you ever stop and think that this is not always going to be about you? Marriage takes work and compromise and I know we'll be great at it… but we have to make agreements now before we get in too far. Agreements on how to deal with problems that come up, and ways to resolve conflicts. And I'm still willing to have kids some day, but after I've gotten settled in this job, or at least done whatever Dumbledore needs me to do for Snape."

"Oh, please! You've seen McGonagall! She's not married, has no kids… Her whole life is devoted to teaching, not a family. You are going to end up like that. Bloody hell, Hermione, that can't be what you want!"

"No, of course it isn't," said Hermione, thoroughly frustrated. "But McGonagall was never engaged to a man she thought would love her forever and support her in whatever she did. Or to a man who had some problem with letting her make her own decisions!"

"What are you saying? That I'm controlling you?" Ron's ears were bright red and he looked ready to explode. He jumped to his feet, staring her in the eye.

Standing up to match him, Hermione looked equally angry, but her voice was frighteningly calm. "You order my food in pubs, Ron! I can't help thinking that that's just a start to what else you might try and control in my life. And then you expect me to leave work and have twelve dozen kids just because you want me to! That's not how it works, Ron, not at all!" A single tear escaped from her eyes, running quickly down her cheek. She brushed it away impatiently.

"Fine, Hermione." Ron's voice was cold. "You just have it your way, then. You are being just as stubborn as I am. I'm leaving, and you can just take a couple of days to think this over, to make sure you aren't rushing into some decision you don't want to make. I won't push you. Make your own damn decision, and if you don't want to marry me, _it's just fine_," He spat out, and sped over to the door, yanking it open as he left.

Anger and shock caused Hermione's legs to give out. She crumpled to the floor, the tears spilling out fast. She leaned her back against the back of the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. Resting her weight against the couch, she bent her neck back and laid her head on a cushion.

"How did this happen?" she wondered aloud, attempting to make the position of her head more comfortable. Then she decided she didn't deserve comfort.

And Dobby, after having watched Ron leave Hogwarts with a murderous look on his face, chose that moment to snap his fingers and make the couch disappear and return to the Teacher's Lounge he had borrowed it from.

Hermione fell flat onto her back, the support of the couch gone. She couldn't bring herself to move, let alone make herself go to bed. Eventually, she dropped off to sleep lying on the floor, cold, tired, and alone.


End file.
